


Watching

by 2plumsandagherkin



Series: Watching [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: "Okay Mulder, what did you used to fantasize about in those lonely motel rooms late at night?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime early in their relationship circa season 7, but no particular spoilers.

"Did you know that Jellyfish aren’t really fish since they don’t have a brain, a heart or any bones?”

Scully loved how he just launches into conversations without preamble. Normal people might start their phone conversations with ‘Hello, how was your day?’ but zero to sixty was truly how Mulder lived life. Mulder was up in Quonochontagu going through the last of his family’s belongings in the cottage before he turned the keys over to its new owners. He had driven up after work on Friday, insisting that Scully didn’t need to come with him. He knew she had been hoping to get together with her Mom and catch up on mundane errands such as laundry, exchanging her dry cleaning and grocery shopping.

Since this seemed to be random fact night, she countered with “Did you know that people used to believe that kissing a donkey could cure a toothache?”

“Did you know that a group of Jellyfish is called a smack?”

“Mulder, what’s with the Jellyfish theme?”

"Encyclopedia. My parents kept a set here with the idea that it was something to keep us busy on rainy days. I used to close my eyes and select a volume at random, then open it to a page and read about whatever topic was there." 

“So you didn't just keep reading the section about sex?” she asks, her voice dropping just the slightest in pitch.

He smiles, "Well, I did seem to have a higher statistical average in selecting certain letters."

“Did you sleep last night Mulder, or are there more facts about Jellyfish you would like to share?"

"No," he admits, "the bed was too empty and it didn't smell like you."

"Oh Mulder." She understands. She was surprised at how quickly she became accustomed to sharing a bed with him on a regular basis. Lulled to sleep by his warmth, his scent, and the comfort in knowing he was able to relax with her and that he would let her chase away his demons at night.

"What time do you think you'll be home tomorrow?" she asks, trying to move the conversation along and away from how much they both miss each other, even just for a couple nights.

"Late afternoon probably. I just have to drop some boxes off at goodwill in the morning and then I'll be driving back down." Mulder loved the fact that there was no question whether he would be sleeping at her place or not. He supposed at some point they would have to have a real conversation about combining residences permanently, but that was a complicated subject to say the least.

"Please try to get some sleep tonight Mulder. I don't want to worry about you driving off the road."

"Maybe you could help * _relax*_ me, Scully,” he suggests. She can practically hear his eyebrows wagging suggestively.

"Over the phone Mulder, really?"

"What are you wearing G-Woman?

"What do you want me to be wearing?"

"A smile and nothing else"

"The smile I can do for you, but I'm ironing sheets so unfortunately you're out of luck on the naked part."

"Sheets? Again?" he asks.

 "After Thursday night Mulder, God. If someone sprayed luminol in the bedroom, the bed would have lit up like a Christmas tree."

"Are you complaining? I seem to recall you were pretty adamant that I ‘keep going’ and ‘don't stop’… several times."

Scully feels a blush creep over her at the memory. "No, I will never complain about extra laundry because of amazing sex."

"Amazing huh?"

"Yep. I can’t tell you how many fantasies I used to have about you bending me over and taking me from behind.”

“Is that why you’re always dropping the soap in the shower and bending over at the waist when you unload the dishwasher?” he asks.

“Maybe,” she says coyly.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

"Okay Mulder, what did you used to fantasize about in those lonely motel rooms late at night?"

“That you would sleepwalk naked into my room.”

“Sorry Mulder, I’ve never been a sleepwalker. But seriously, I’m giving you the chance to ask me anything.”

“That’s awfully brave of you Scully.”

“Well, I have some limits, but you won’t know unless you ask.”

Mulder considered his answer. Really, anything that combined Scully, naked and sex was fulfilling most of his wildest fantasies. He was pretty ‘vanilla’ when it came down to it. He just wanted to be with her.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “I always fantasized about watching you.”

“Watching me… watching me what?”

“You know,” he said, suddenly feeling 13 years old about saying the words, “touching yourself, watching you come.”

“You want to watch me masturbate?” She hopes he doesn’t think she’s making fun of him; she’s just surprised.

“Uh…. yes.”

“Anything more specific?”

“No, just whatever you usually did, or do, or…”

She worries briefly about whether she can do this for him. The only mental image she can conjure up at the moment feels more like a pelvic exam. She pushes that aside. Of course she can do this. She’s not shy about her body. She’s never been shy about touching herself to hurry along an orgasm when she knows Mulder is getting close. She knows he loves watching her play with her breasts if his hands are otherwise occupied. Truth be told, she’s always loved watching his body’s reactions to her. They’re just so *obvious*, but to witness his desire for her, to see his cock twitch in anticipation and see just how desperately he wants her each time, she can understand the appeal in watching.

“Okay, I can do that for you.”

 -----

The following afternoon, Mulder arrives at Scully’s after 4pm. After a quick series of kisses hello, Scully sends him to shower alone so she can set the scene and be waiting for him.

He enters her bedroom in just a towel, and stops short when he looks up to the sight of her spread out on the bed. The room is still light with fading afternoon sun. Scully is wearing one of Mulder’s dress shirts, and nothing else. The sleeves are rolled up and only one button is done up so that her breasts are covered but the creamy expanse of her stomach is exposed. She’s lying down in the middle of the bed with her legs spread open exposing her glistening pink, wet sex. Her hands skim up and down the insides of her thighs.

“Oh Scully…” he gasps, his heart pounding with the sudden intensity of having his fantasy come to life before him.

She sits up, bringing her legs back together and smiles at his reaction. “I want you to stand at the foot of the bed,” she instructs. “Drop the towel, then keep your hands at your sides or behind you. My part of this fantasy is watching you watch me, but no touching. Me, or yourself.”

He nods, removing the towel and stands where he’s told.

Scully settles back down on the bed, her head propped up by pillows so she can maintain eye contact with him more easily. She’s been thinking about how she wants this to play out all day. Should he be sitting on the bed beside her, or across the room in her chair? What should she wear? Did she want to keep eye contact with him, or did she want it to feel more anonymous for both of them, like he was secretly watching her without her knowledge? In the end, she decided she wanted to share the experience with him as much as possible. She wants that visual connection that has always bound them together.

She begins by brushing the backs of her knuckles around her breasts through the crisp cotton of his shirt. Then using her fingertips, circles her nipples, bringing them to attention. Mulder’s mouth begins to water, thinking that should be his lips, tongue and teeth playing with her breasts. She gives both nipples a pinch and gasps, chest arching up at the sensation.

Mulder also gasps at the sight, his cock twitching in response.

Scully slides her hands down, over her taught stomach to just below her hipbones then up again. When she slides her hands down a second time, she slips them up underneath the shirt.

"On or off Mulder? " she asks.

"Leave it on,” he decides.

Her hands continue gliding over her body, but venture lower, over the outside of her thighs, then up and down the inside, spreading herself wide open. She can smell her own arousal, and knows Mulder must be able to as well. His breathing has increased, and his weight shifts from side to side in some attempt to ease the building tension of his erection.

Finally, her hands brush the outside of her sex. His eyes lock on hers, begging her to make contact. He can see the folds glistening in the fading light of the late-afternoon sunset, and wishes he could reach out and catch the drop of arousal waiting to slide down onto the sheets below. He hates to see such a thing go to waste.

She smiles coyly at him. "How am I doing?"

"Great," he replies, "It's harder to not participate than I thought it would be,” he admits, fists clenched at his sides.

"Hey, this was your fantasy."

"And it will be worth every moment. Thank you Scully."

She almost teases him by saying 'don't thank me yet' but sees the sincerity in his eyes. She is honestly his dream come true at this moment, and her heart swells with that realization. She wants to go to him, wrap her arms around him and kiss him sweetly on the mouth, but knows it will break the spell she's cast.

So instead she finally lets her fingers make contact with her pink glistening folds. Once again, they both gasp; she at the sensation, he at just the sight of her.

She fights to keep her eyes on him as she releases a breathy sigh. Her fingers slide up and down, then circle the outside of her clit, spreading her wetness over every inch. She dips just the tip of her middle finger inside before sweeping back up to graze her clit again, causing her hips to thrust forward and her legs spread apart even farther.

Mulder’s cock jumps again and he has to close his eyes to steady himself. He takes a deep, slow breath in, and lets it out, his fingers relaxing at his sides.

She waits until his eyes open again and slides her finger in and out a few more times. Then she smiles wickedly and brings her middle finger up to her mouth, sucking on the digit, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Jesus Scully" he says, fists clenched with white knuckles, cock twitching in appreciation again.

She gives a low, seductive laugh and brings her hand back down. She’s actually starting to enjoy playing this role.

She resumes her previous ministrations, but now she takes two fingers and slides them in, stroking up at the front wall of her vagina. She lets her palm grind over her clit a few times as well. She has to tilt her head back as the pleasure builds. "Mmmm, Mulder. I can't tell you how many nights I spent doing this, wishing it was your hand."

"Just my hand?"

"Mmm, I dreamed about lots of your body parts". She says, her eyes meeting his again with a smirk as she continues slowly stroking her fingers in and out. "I dreamed about how your mouth would feel kissing the back of my neck. I dreamed about waking up to your legs tangled with mine, and how soft the skin on your chest would feel under my cheek when I fall asleep there.”

"We were having the same dream Scully.”

She brings her fingers back up to her clit, circling the hood, then stroking harder over the whole area. She's staring to squirm a bit; she wanted to draw this out as long as possible for Mulder’s benefit, but she's surprised at the effect this is having on her as well. She sweeps her eyes over Mulder’s body. His fingers have started to twitch, as if he has to keep reminding his hands to stay where they are at his sides. Scully feels a surge of arousal as she watches a drop of pre cum ooze out of his now throbbing cock, slowly running down his length before dripping off to form a glistening thread that catches the light. Now it’s her mouth that waters with the want to lap at him, to lick him from base to sensitive tip.

She increases the pressure on her clit, feeling the tension build towards her release. Her fingers make a poor substitute for his cock buried deep inside her, so she gives up on trying to satisfy that craving. Besides, he probably has a better view if her hand isn't covering everything she rationalizes.

Scully fights to keep her eyes open. She brings her spare hand up to play with a nipple, the slickness of her arousal on her fingers allowing them to glide easily over the berry-ripe peak.

"Fuck Scully”, he gasps, “do you have any idea how amazing you look?”

“As good as your fantasy Mulder?”

“Better. God, so much better.”

She’s getting close, and they are both gasping for breath, aching for release.

"Open your eyes for me Scully" he asks softly.

He is practically shaking with desire, but his eyes aren't desperate. What she sees is pure adoration and love.

Panting in the final moments before she falls over the edge of release, she keeps her eyes on him as long as she can, before finally she bursts, her body curving forward towards him before she then falls back on the pillows.

Mulder moves up onto the bed, kneeling between her still spread legs. He brings his hands forward, gliding them up and down her thighs soothingly as she recovers. She opens her eyes and smiles up at him. “Come here” she asks, tugging on his hands to bring him up to her face finally for a deep kiss. He is still painfully hard, and keeps his body off of hers so he doesn’t loose control at the sudden relief of contact.

He pulls back to look at her and brushes away errant strands of hair that have stuck to her face. “You were amazing.”

“We’re not done yet,” she says, brushing the tip of her nose against his lovingly. “How would you like to finish off your fantasy?”

He remembers their conversation on the phone the night before that lead to all this in the first place.

“Turn around and bend over," he says, but then quickly follows up with "Sorry Scully, that sounded bad." A sheepish smile plays on his lips.

She cups his cheek and runs her thumb over his lower lip. "It's okay," she assures him, then kisses him sweetly. “I’m not sure if there is a graceful way to ask me to do that.”

She is still wearing his dress shirt, but he decides he wants to feel her skin now. “Can you take the shirt off?” he asks.

She undoes the single button and removes the shirt, tossing it aside, then moves into position and bends over, lifting her ass slightly in invitation. _'Maybe I won't have to keep dropping the soap in the shower anymore_ ' she thinks to herself.

Her train of thought is interrupted by his hands grasping her hips. Then he begins rubbing his cock gently over her folds. Slowly, he coats himself in her moisture. He positions himself at her entrance and they both hold their breath. He takes several deep, calming breaths to steady himself so this doesn’t end on his very first thrust into the heavenly warm, slick confines of her body.

Slowly, he nudges his way inside. _Easy, easy_ he tells himself. Scully releases a shuddering moan as he fills her. Buried completely, he gives her a moment to adjust before he starts to move. He desperately wants this to last more than the thirty seconds he is sure he could finish in right now.

They both groan with relief as he begins to slide in and out slowly, Scully meeting each of his thrusts. He bends forward and trails kisses up her back, his tongue tracing over her vertebrae and the points of her shoulder blades. He rubs his hands up her sides, sweeping down to cup her breasts, and rolls her nipples between his thumbs.

“Mmmm yeah Mulder,” she moans. “Don’t hold back. I want you to fuck me.”

With a growl, he grabs her hips and snakes one hand around to stroke her clit. With his cock hitting the front wall of her vagina, she’s close anyway. It’s moments like this that Mulder can’t believe he’s really here, that it’s really his Scully, finally, that he’s buried inside.

Scully’s thighs begin to quake as they both teeter in that blissful state of so close, but dear god let this last forever. That final plateau before orgasm that if stretched out long enough, could almost be better than the orgasm itself.

His body coiling for release, Mulder’s thrusts become faster and more erratic. With his eyes clamped shut and face tipped down in concentration, his expression could be mistaken for pain. He gasps “Oh god Scully, I… I can’t…”

He presses the heel of his palm against her clit and Scully cries out “Yes, uuungh” as her body clamps down around his. His groan of release follows hers as he pushes into her one last time, his body spilling into hers again and again.

When his vision clears of stars, he reluctantly withdraws from her, and collapses onto the bed with Scully panting beside him. They’re both lying on their backs, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "I'm starting to wonder why I still bother running," Mulder quips. "This is much more fun."

"Well, this is certainly easier on your joints, but I don't think either of us could ever handle that sort of * _tempo*_ , for an hour. Neither one of us would be able to walk afterwards." Scully replies, looking at him with a big grin.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It would look awfully suspicious if we both arrived at the Hoover Building swaggering like John Wayne.”

And that earned Mulder a rare, full-fledged Scully-laugh.

 

-End


End file.
